Emerald Forest
by Qyndox
Summary: Loyalpaw is a BirchClan apprentice, but is tormented by all for having kittypet parents. Life hates her. Even with her brother Rustpaw helping through these hardships, it seems like nothing can help this young cat. That is until a strange black cat appears in her dreams and says that she will guide her. Now filled with courage, Loyalpaw decides to become leader of her own clan.
1. Alligances

Alligances:

BirchClan:

Leader: Crowstar- Black tom with brown tail and paws and blue eyes

Deputy: Fawnstep – light brown she-cat tabby with white underbelly and amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Autumclaw – Dusky brown tortoise shell tom with golden eyes

Acornpaw

Warriors:

Bluesong- bluish silver she-cat with golden eyes

Roseleaf- Orange russet she-cat with blue eyes

Owlwing- Golden tortoise shell tom with white paws and mussel

Mudheart- Brown tabby tom with black tail, paws and mussel and green eyes

Loyalpaw

Oakfur- Grey tortoise shell tom with golden eyes

Snowtail- White she-cat tabby with light brown paws and green eyes

Oakpaw

Mousefeather- golden tom tabby with white mussel and tail with amber eyes

Appleberry- Silver she-cat with brown ears and amber eyes

Dustwing – black tabby tom with blue eyes

Rustpaw

Spottednose - tortoise shell she-cat with green eyes

Dreampaw

Lionstorm- Golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes

-Willowpaw

Whitesnow- White she-cat with silver markings and green eyes

-Lizardpaw

Firewing- Orange tabby with blue eyes

-Barleypaw

Apprentices:

Lizardpaw- Golden she-cat with a brown tail and ears with green eyes

Barleypaw- light brown tom with brown speckles on back and golden eyes

Acornpaw- dark brown tabby with blue eyes

Loyalpaw- White she-cat with rust speckles and ears, mussel, and paws with green eyes

Willowpaw- Silver tabby she-cat with white paws and mussel

Rustpaw- White tom with rust spots/tail and blue eyes.

Oakpaw- Brown tortoise shell with white belly and black paw, ears and mussel with golden eyes

Dreampaw- White she-cat with silver stripes and black paws. Blue eyes.

Queens:

Otterpelt- Brown she-cat tortoise shell with blue eyes (Stonekit, Graykit)

Dappleheart- Dappled she-cat with amber eyes (Ravenkit)

Elders:

Sandclaw- Grey she-cat with amber eyes

PebbleClan:

Leader: Milkstar- Pure white she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: Cloudshade- Silver tortoise shell with white belly and blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Redoak- Rust tabby tom with green eyes

-Sandpaw

Warriors:

Sootheart- Black she-cat with grey tail and amber eyes

Dovesong- White tortoise shell tom with golden eyes

Tigerfur- Brown tabby tom with grey stripes and blue eyes

Thunderpaw

Leafstorm- Silver she-cat with green eyes

Sunwing- Orange russet tom with brown belly and amber eyes

-Elmpaw

Dawnfoot- golden she-cat tortoise shell with a brown paw and blue eyes

Sparrowleaf- Brown she-cat with golden eyes

-Rowanpaw

Voletail- White tom with grey ears and tail and blue eyes

Talonwhisker- Black tom with light brown paws and green eyes

Ripplepool- Silver she-cat with white stripes

Apprentices:

Sandpaw- light golden she-cat with amber eyes

Elmpaw- Orange russet tom with brown tail and blue eyes

Thunderpaw- White tom with golden patches and green eyes

Rowanpaw- Brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Queens:

Brownpool- Dark brown tabby with black stripes and blue eyes

Elders:

Honeyleaf- Golden tom with black tail and amber eyes

Leafclaw- Black she-cat with white belly and green eyes

ColtClan:

Leader: Maplestar – golden she-cat with brown ears and amber eyes

Deputy: Rosepool- Reddish grey she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Toadfur- Brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Warriors:

Stormfang- Grey tabby tom with golden eyes

-Featherpaw

Specklenose- light brown tortoise shell she-cat with grey mussel and black spots with blue eyes

Poppypelt- pale she-cat with silver streak on her nose and green eyes

Nightheart- Black tom with white belly and golden eyes

Shadoweye- White tom with black around the eyes and markings with amber eyes

-Squirrelpaw

Windwing- White tom with silver markings and blue eyes

Hazelfoot- Brown tortoise shell tom with green eyes

Antleaf- Brown tabby with green eyes

Flamedust- Orange russet with amber eyes

Swiftsky- Grey she-cat with grey tail and blue eyes

Leopardclaw- Brown speckled golden tom with amber eyes

-Fernpaw

Cedarstorm- Brown tabby tom with green eyes and a scarred face

Lilystripe- White hse-cat with golden eyes

Ivysong- Grey tortoise shell tom with blue eyes

Blazeflight- Golden tom with amber eyes

Ashnose- Black tabby with grey paws and golden eyes

Apprentices:

Featherpaw- White she-cat with grey markings and amber eyes

Fernpaw- White tabby she-cat with grey tail and blue eyes

Squirrelpaw- Light brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Queens:

Beeheart- Golden she-cat with green eyes

(Tornkit, Rockkit)

Elders:

Nettlewing- Silver tabby tom with black mussel

Cats Outside the Clans:

Shade- A young black she-cat with a white paw and amber eyes

Jay- Old grey tabby tom with blue eyes

Rippleclaw- A once PebbleClan cat. Brown tortoise shell with a white belly and black spots and green eyes

Sun- Orange russet with white belly and green eyes

Prolouge

_A silvery she-cat rushed into the woods away from the twolegs place. A small kit in her jaws, squeling._

"_Ssshhh… little one." She comforted. She could hear them coming._

_Suddenly Lights flashed and she was dead. The small helpless kit waddled into the dark forest._


	2. My life, I want to die

"Loyalpaw! Pay attention!" Lizardpaw snapped.

The small white she-cat looked up from her half-eaten vole at the golden she-cat before her.

"Lizardpaw, can't you see I'm not done?" She complained. She wasn't in a good mood.

The apprentice rolled her sparkling green eyes at her friend's behavior. "Sandclaw is waiting for us to clean her bedding."

"I have to ask Mudheart if we're doing anything today first." She said as she gulped down the rest of the fresh-kill down.

"Hurry up. Sandclaw trusts you better than me." Lizardpaw walked away toward the Elder's den and left Loyalpaw alone in the clearing with a few of the warriors.

She glanced a look at a brown tabby and he flicked his tail to the elder's den.

Loyalpaw smiled. Then she thought _where is the closest place to get moss?_

Stonekit, Graykit, and Ravenkit were playing near the fresh-kill pile. An idea sprouted in her head.

"Graykit! Could I have that moss ball? Sandclaw's bedding needs to be replaced again." Loyalpaw said as not grumpy as possible.

The dark grey tabby kit looked up from the large ball of moss. His fierce glare told Loyalpaw what she expected from this tom. "I'll bring you a mouse and a new story after sunset, okay?" She begged.

The kit smiled with glee and gladly tossed the ball over to her.

Loyalpaw picked the delicate ball with her teeth and rushed to Sanclaw and Lizardpaw.

As she entered the ivy covered den, she could see Sandclaw meowing goodbye to Oakfur, her only kit.

"Ah, Loyalpaw, you decided to join us." Sandclaw meowed, with a bit of a scold in her voice. Her amber eyes glinted with amusement.

"Sorry Sandclaw. I had to beg Graykit for some moss." She admitted as she padded to the small pile of moss that Lizardpaw was picking at to flatten it more.

"Honestly Loyalpaw! Apprentices! So lazy that they have to ask kits for moss!" Sandclaw said.

Loyalpaw just layed down the moss and started getting up to get some more when the grey she-cat said, "But then again, it is much softer than the ones by the Tall Pine."

"Thanks." She mumbled and she rushed through the camp entrance and toward the Rain Stump.

The moss growing there was better than the moss near the Tall Pine. The Rain Stump was big enough to have half of CloudCLan's warriors all on it.

Somehow Loyalpaw's belly felt empty again. _Better go talk to Barleypaw again. _She thought.

That Light brown tom always comforted her, if Rustpaw , her brother, did not. Loyalpaw tended to distance herself from the other apprentices.

A sharp pain stung on her front right paw. She ignored it. Why should she care about that king of pain, when most of the warriors, even her leader, tormented her everyday so much that she wished she could just die in that battle with PebbleClan.

Her name, said by some, was not her personality. Loyalpaw looked up to the sky which was bright and sunny. _Why did I have to be the unlucky cat with the kittypet parents?_

O. CloudClan CampO.O.O.O.O.O.

"I bet that kittypet is running home to her Twolegs right now!"

"Yeah, she can't be without her stupid kittypet mother who got herself killed!"

Rustpaw watched the two warriors in silence. _You'll pay for insulting my sister! _


End file.
